4th of July
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Yugi and Heba go to America to visit their older sister for a whole summer. Along for the trip are their lovers and friends, plus their friends' lovers. This will be one summer the Hikaris and Joey will never forget. Yaoi


**The 4****th**** of July**

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing: **YamixYugi, AtemuxHeba, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, SetoxJoey, hints of SakuraxEdward and YumixJacob

**Summary**: Yugi and Heba go to America to visit their older sister for a whole summer. Along for the trip are their lovers and friends, plus their friends' lovers. This will be one summer the Hikaris and Joey will never forget.

Sakura: I love celebrating Fourth of July with my family and watching fireworks and when this one-shot idea hit me, I couldn't pass it up. Sorry for those of you who don't live in America and might not understand what is going on. On a more important note! I understand Japan doesn't celebrate Fourth of July, so the Yu-Gi-Oh characters in this story will be in America. I didn't want people getting mad at me because I made Japan celebrate Fourth of July. So anyone who has a problem with this one-shot can hit the back button and go away.

Yumi: Please enjoy this one-shot my dear hikari typed up!

* * *

**July 4, 2010**

Sakura Mutou, age 23, stood beside her father as he cooked the barbecue for that night's celebration. She had long black hair that went to her waist, which was pulled up into a high ponytail and blond bangs that framed her face. Her eyes were a dark amethyst that bought out her tan complexion. She wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a black tank top with a skull on the front.

Her father was a middle aged man in his late forties with no hair at all and hazel eyes. He had a tan complexion from staying out in the sun a lot and he was a wearing a pair of tan shorts and a white t-shirt.

Sakura turned her attention to the log cabin type home her parents rented for the summer and saw her mother setting the table. The table was located in the middle of a huge screen in back porch with a great view of the backyard.

Her mother was a middle aged woman in her early forties with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She had a tan complexion like her husband from being in the sun and was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a pink tank top.

To Sakura's right was a huge underground pool with white pool side chairs all around it. Three people were sitting on chairs talking among themselves while ten other people were in the pool having fun.

The three people in the chairs were Edward, Yumi, and Jacob. Edward, age 24, was Sakura's husband and they had only just gotten married last year. He had short messy dark brown hair, pale complexion, and green eyes. He wore a pair of gray jeans and a white muscle shirt with a green button down shirt over it, however all the buttons were unbuttoned.

Yumi, age 19, was Sakura's hikari and has been since Sakura got the millennium heart necklace from her grandmother when she was six. It's been nearly three years since Yumi was able to have her own body. She has short red hair that doesn't even go pass her chin, dark tan skin, and dark crimson eyes. Her outfit was a simple knee length sleeveless cream colored dress.

Beside Yumi, was her boyfriend Jacob, age 19, and he happened to be Edward's younger brother. He looked nothing like his brother with his short black hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes that are almost black. His outfit was a pair of tan shorts and a gray t-shirt.

The ten people in the pool were Yugi, Yami, Heba, Atemu, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Seto, and Joey. Yugi and Heba happened to be twins and Sakura's younger brothers. A year after Yugi and Heba were born their real parents was killed and all were placed into foster care until relatives could figure out where they would go. Solomon, their grandfather, wished he could take them all in, but he could only support one child. It was decided that Yugi would go with Solomon, Heba was taken to an aunt and uncle in Egypt, and Sakura was misplaced in the system before family could come get her. So six year old Sakura ended up in a corrupt adoption agency and adopted by an American family. The good thing was Sakura was well taken care of by her adopted family and she even met Yumi in the process. But the full story is for another time.

Yugi and Heba, age 18, looked much like their older sister, but being boys there were some differences. Both had black star shaped hair, the tips in amethyst, that stood up and blond bangs framing their faces. They both had amethyst eyes only a lighter shade than Sakura. Yugi was pale in complexion however Heba was tan from being in the Egypt sun so long. They both wore black swimming trunks.

Near Yugi and Heba were their Yamis and lovers, Yami and Atemu, who were twenty years old and also twin brothers. Yami and Atemu were perfectly identical in appearance both had black star shaped hair, tips in crimson, with blond bangs framing their faces, with a few bangs shooting back into their hair. They both had crimson eyes a lighter shade than Yumi. Yami was tan, but his tan wasn't as dark as Atemu's, which is the small detail that is different, but not recognized by most. They both were wearing dark red swimming trunks. Also a year ago when Sakura, Yugi, and Heba reunited with each other, it was found out that Yumi was Yami and Atemu's younger sister back in ancient times, but that is also a story for another time.

Near Yami and Atemu were Ryou and Bakura. Ryou, age 18, was a young British teen born in Japan. He had pale skin that bought out his dark brown eyes and bright white hair that fell to his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of light blue swim trunks. Bakura, age 20, was the more evil looking version of Ryou and is Ryou's yami. The only difference in appearance was the tan skin and few pieces of white hair that stood up like horns. He was wearing dark blue swimming trunks.

In the very deep end of the pool were Malik and Marik. Malik, age 18, was a young Egyptian teen born in Egypt and grew up with Heba. He had light tan skin that bought out his light violet eyes and shoulder length platinum blond hair. He wore light green swimming trunks. Marik, age 20, was the more evil looking version of Malik and is Malik's yami. The only difference in appearance was the darker tan skin and the great deal of blond hair that stood up on top his head. He wore dark green swimming trunks.

The last two people were Seto and Joey and they were hanging out in the shallow end of the pool. Seto, age 20, was the young CEO of KaibaCorp back in Domino, Japan. He had a pale complexion, but not as pale as Ryou, short brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore a pair of white swimming trunks with blue eyes white dragons on them. Joey, age 19, was Seto's lover and a used to be gang street fighter. He had short shaggy dirty blond hair, extremely light tan skin, and dark brown eyes. He wore a pair of white swimming trunks with little doggies all over them.

Looking at all of them enjoying themselves, Sakura couldn't help but smile at them all and be glad she thought of this get together. With her brothers living in Japan it was hard to stay in touch, so when summer rolled around Sakura called them all up and invited them out to Nashville, Tennessee. It was Sakura's second home and she wanted her brothers to get to know her new life style. She knew her brothers didn't understand the holiday that would be celebrated that day, but it didn't matter to her, because it was also a day to be with family and friends.

It was July 4th in America and another holiday for American's to celebrate with cookouts and fireworks. Independent's day was important in America as it was the day America got its independents. There was more about the holiday in History books, but Sakura wasn't someone who liked to fully explain a holiday in so much depth.

Taking a quick look at the watch on her wrist, she tapped her father on the shoulder. "Dad, its six thirty now if we hurry and eat we can get the fireworks started right when it gets dark."

Her father gave a nod toward her and finished up the last of the burgers and hot dogs.

* * *

**8 o'clock That Night**

The sun finally set which everyone went into the front yard to watch and as soon as the sky got dark, Sakura's father set off the first firework.

Sakura, Edward, Yumi, and Jacob all sat together on one blanket to watch, while all the other couples each sat on their own blanket. Yugi lay with Yami on their blanket with his head on Yami's chest. Heba sat in Atemu's lap while Atemu was the one to sit on the blanket. Bakura and Ryou lay quietly on their blanket with Bakura running his fingers through Ryou's hair. Malik and Marik both sat on their blanket with their arms around each other. Seto and Joey both sat on their blanket holding hands.

Sakura's father and mother set off back to back fireworks. Some were smiley faces, some were red, white, and blue, some were stars, and the list went on and on.

Yugi turned his head and smiled at his lover. "They're beautiful aren't they?"

Yami kissed Yugi on the nose. "Not as beautiful as you."

Sakura giggled at the site and decided now was the time. She hurried over to her father and whispered something in his ear. He nodded his head and set up the next group of fireworks.

Yugi, Ryou, Heba, Malik, and Joey looked up in time to see a group of five fireworks go up into the air and go off. All five fireworks were in an array of colors.

However it wasn't the colors that had the five Hikaris and Joey in awe, but the message they wrote in the sky.

Yugi, will you marry me? The Crimson one.

Heba, will you marry me? The Gold one.

Ryou, will you marry me? The White one.

Joey, will you marry me? The Blue one.

Malik, will you marry me? The Violet one.

All four Hikaris and Joey playfully slapped their counterparts in the heads.

"How could you!" All five said in union.

Yugi was giggling at Yami's reaction to the slap. "I can't believe you did that."

Yami shook his head then kissed Yugi on the lips. "So, what better way to ask then with a firework?"

Yugi sighed."How did you do this?"

"I had a little talk with your sister a week ago when she mentioned this holiday." Yami explained. "She talked about how amazing the fireworks were and I thought this would be the perfect way to ask you. The others had the same idea."

Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto all nodded.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "Of course Pharaoh. I will marry you." Yugi kissed him on the lips.

"Took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to ask you." Heba said before kissing Atemu."I also say yes to marrying you."

Atemu laughed at that. "I'm beginning to wonder who is the yami in this relationship."

Bakura looked at Ryou. "So?"

Ryou giggled. "Yes."

Bakura was quick to pull him into a kiss.

Malik just pushed Marik down onto the blanket, kissing him like crazy.

"So Pup, What's the answer?"

Joey growled at the dog name. "What do you think dragon." It was more of a statement than a question.

Seto got very close to Joey face so that their foreheads were pressed together. "I think yes."

Joey smiled, before kissing him.

That was going to be a 4th of July none of them would forget.

_The next day all the yamis and Seto took their hikaris and Joey to pick out engagement rings. Then the hikaris and Joey took their poor counterparts out on a little trip to look for outfits for their joined wedding. Sakura and Yumi tagged along for the fun of it._

**The End!**_  
_


End file.
